Dally Lives On
by Tayyyx3
Summary: Dallas survived being shot, because Dallas Winston can survive anything. But with Johnny gone - he's worse of than ever..
1. Chapter 1

Dally survived the shot wounds, because Dallas Winston can survive anything. But with Johnny still gone - he's worse off than ever before.

"Dally!" Ponyboy exclaims, walking into the hospital room with Sodapop.

"How ya doin' buddy?" Soda asks cheerfully.

"I'm alive ain't I?" Dally half smiled, but he didn't really want company right then and there. Soda grinned and Dallas couldn't help grinning back, Soda just has something about him, you can't resist feeling how he wants you to feel.

"How's the boys doin' man? Two-Bit and Steve and Darry and the -" He was about to say the kid, as in what he called Johnny sometimes, but then he remembered..Johnny was gone. A pain shot through his heart and he struggled to keep his face looking neutral.

Soda seemed to catch this. "They're all fine," not wanting to worry Dally with what was really going on.

They were all a mess. The gang just wasn't with it anymore, everything was falling apart. Two-Bit was getting drunk and high a lot more than usual, he was barely around anymore. Infact, they hadn't seem him since the night after the rumble. That was almost a week ago.

Steve was around as much as usual, but usually red-eyed and in a bad mood. He almost punched Soda in the face for asking a simple question. Steve and Soda never fought.

Darry was carrying on good as usual, but even you could tell he missed Johnny sometimes. Johnny was a great kid, one in a million, and his death took a big toll on everyone.

Dally sighed, he knew Soda well enough to be able to tell when he was lying. When you grow up with a guy, you pick up everything about them.

"What's really happening, man?" Dallas asked, in a firm voice that said he wasn't messing around. He just wanted the truth. So Soda told him. He cussed at himself and punched the wall. _It's all my fault. If only I'd of worked harder to keep him safe, gotten into the church a little faster, made sure we all were more careful with our smoke and the whole damn fire never woulda happened. If only I'd of done my job and protected him! Now the gang's losing it because of me, because I couldn't keep an eye on him. Because I'm a screw up. It's all my fault._

"No, Dally.." Ponyboy says slowly. "This ain't your fault. This ain't any of our faults. You did all you could." Dally was startled, he must of thought that last sentence out loud. Dally gave him a disgusted look, not believing it at all.

"Yeah, Ponyboy? Just like how you didn't have to run into that burning church! You could of let the kids die, and saved Johnnycake. We all could of done something to stop it, so don't go acting like we tried!" Dallas snapped at him.

"Okay Pony, we should go now." Soda says quietly, leaving Dally stare at the ceiling, his blue eyes blazing in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :]

Two-Bit's acting weird, and Dally realizes how strongly his rage over Johnny's death has become.

Dally was released from the hospital a few days later, though none of the gang came to see him after Pony and Soda's visit. _It's not like I can blame them,_ he thought sourly. Dallas decided to drop by the Curtis house anyway. The front door was always open, so he went right in. Two-Bit was there, surprisingly. Watching Mickey Mouse and drinking a beer.

"Hey, man." Dally said uncertainly, noticing how Two-Bit looked like he was about to knock the lights out of someone. Dallas wasn't afraid of Two-Bit, but regardless he didn't want to get in a fight with any one of the gang; especially after being shot and still in remission.

"Hi Dal, how ya been?" Two-Bit sounded normal enough. Just not a lot of emotion in his voice.

"Not as bad as I thought I'd be."

Two-Bit just nodded.

Dally cleared his throat, impatient with Two-Bit's attitude. "Where's Soda and the gang?"

"Outside, playing football," he replied; taking a swig of beer. Dallas walked out of the room quickly.

"Dallas!" Sodapop looked like he was about to jump up and down in excitement. Steve ran and tackled Dally to the ground.

"Hey man, watch it! I just took three bullets to the chest and I ain't gonna be happy if I have to go back and get more stitches. Hospitals are worse than prisons, man. They don't letcha smoke or nothin'." Dally looked annoyed, and Steve patted his back apolegetically.

"Still good to see you Dallas." The three of them started throwing the football around.

"So, hey, uh. What's goin' on with Two-Bit man? He's kinda quiet huh?" Dally asked casually.

"He ain't been right since the rumble Dakkyy, I told you man." Sodapop reminded him, Dallas shuffled his feet on the ground.

Steve sighed, just glad Dally was back. Steve and Dally'd always been friends. They were both tough as nails.

Just then, Two-Biy walked outside. "Dally, Johnny's mom is here. She wants to see you and Soda." He looked pale and tired, there was no sparkle in his eyes like there usually was, no grin either. Dallas and Soda walked out front.

"Yeah?" Dally asked, looking Mrs. Cade dead in the eye. She grunted in return.

"I'm gonna make this short and sweet boys, it's your fault Johnny's dead. And I'm takin' ya'll to court." She said in a flat tone.

Soda glared at her, and Dally was getting angry. "How the hell is this our fault? Especially Soda's, he ain't got nothin' to do with any of it."

"You taught him to have that same delinquent attitude as you, and Sodapop's kid brother. He never should of hung out with you hoods! I want my money's worth back of what I've spent raisin' that boy!" She yelled.

"No, you want money for drugs you damn alcoholic. I raised him more'n you did and he died a hero, no thanks to you! And Johnnycake never had an attitude, he was the most caring kid. Also, not anything he learned from you. Bitch." Dallas snapped, raging. No one talks about Johnny like that.

"And you leave Ponyboy outta this, he's a good kid. A straight 'A' student, no trouble with the police. So before you go pointing fingers, think about how screwed up your own life is, and if it wasn't for you Johnny would still be alive. YOU killed him, not that fire." Soda had started off loudly, but ended trailing off.

And she was speechess. She turned and stomped out of the yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas scowled after her.

"Awe, calm down Dally," Soda says sympathetically.

"NO!" Dally elbowed him in the ribs hard to get rid of the urge to hit him. He hated hurting Soda. "Johnny had to put up with that shit for sixteen goddamn years! My life was worse, but why Johnny? He didn't deserve that, man. All he did was try to help everyone! Who the hell does she think she is!" Dally slammed his fist into a car driving by.

It was the Shepards.'

"Dally, what the hell man? C'mon!" Curly yelled out of the passengers seat window.

"Dallas, come on bro." Soda said, catching his breath.

"Dal!" Darry yelled, jumping out of the car he just came home in. "Enough." Dally gave him a cold glare, and Ponyboy tried to stop him, but it was too late. Dally punched Darry hard in the jaw. Darry crouched over and spat blood. Dally looked at his knuckles that were busted open, his hand quivering. He passed out cold.

"Soda?" He asked quietly when he opened his eyes. "Look, I'm sorr-" he tried sitting up, gasped in pain and lay back down. His head was throbbing..

He looked around warily. The last thing he remembered was elbowing Soda.

Two-Bit was lighting a cigarette, and Ponyboy was bickering with Steve, over who knows what. Soda was icing Darry's jaw. Suddenly memory came rushing over him. He groaned.

"Sorry Darry," he almost whispered.

"You blacked out, Dally," Two-Bit said nonchalantly. He took a long drag on his cigarette.

"That's it!" Soda jumped up. "Two-Bit, what's going on with you man?" He demanded. Two-Bit hestitated for a moment, then started talking fast.

"The Soc's man. You know how they jumped me a couple of days ago? It got dirty. I'm fine, of course. But the cops saw us, and they want to charge me and them with unnecesary violence. Someone honestly could of died there, and now the cops are really watching these fights, man. Ever since Johnny..And I might get jail time."

Everyone went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyboy went pale. Everyone knew how much he loved Two-Bit. He looked up to him a lot. But truth is truth. And Two-Bit's wise-cracking sense of humor, especially around the Socs and cops, made him hated well around town. Lots of people wanted to fight him, and when they do it's always ugly. Two-Bit's a strong guy, he's as big as Darry.

"No, That's not gonna happen, Two-Bit. If you have to go to court, we'll all testify about what they've been doing to terrorize our side of town. You won't get sent off to the cooler," Darry said surely. Ponyboy gulped. This would be his second encounter with the judge in less than a month. He was more scared than ever about being sent to a boys home, but Two-Bit just threw an arm around his shoulders in reassurance.

"Thanks, ya'll." A slow grin crossed his face. They all began to talk amongst themselves, the tension finally being gone.

"Hey, Ponyboy, let's go see a movie, man. You ain't been out of the house much," Dally observed. Ponyboy grinned at the idea, he and Dally had gotten much closer during the past couple of weeks. Dally saw it, too. He almost sensed Johnny smiling down on him.

They headed out about five minutes later, jumping fences and taking shortcuts. Being with Dally and all, he wasn't too concerned about getting jumped or trespassing. They stop at The Dingo to catch up with some old buddies, when Dally heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hello, Dallas." He turned to see Sylvia eyeing him coolly, checking him out. Dallas merely nodded at her and continued talking to Buck, his rodeo partner. But she came up to him and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. She was short for a seventeen year old girl, and that made it easier for her to cling to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened when you were in jail," she began. Dally cut her off.

"You should be, you dirty broad." His tone was so icy that Ponyboy nearly shivered at the sound of it.

The blond just kept going. "You and me were exclusive, once. It's different than just a fling. You know it is. I'm not just one of your many girls, Dallas. You can't deny that. I'm special to you. I was just trying to cope with you being gone, it was just a little innocent fun." She was talking in a voice that reminded Dallas of a two-year old, whining to get her way.

"You would of done the same thing."

Dallas about blew his roof at that comment. He pushed her off of him. "Maybe the old me would of! But I was changing. For the better. For YOU. I fucking trusted you, and you two-timed me. Do you know how much of a fool I made of myself? Bitch." He stormed off. From behind him, he heard her shout one last thing.

"I'm sorry for your loss! If you ever need someone to cheer you up, you know where to find me. And you know much I make you happy. I know what you like."

_God, she sure could give a convincing speech. But I fell for it for the last time. This is what I get? I'm a stupid fool. I need a weed, I need a beer. Oh glory, what happened to the kid?_ Dally stopped in his tracks. He turned around and ran back to The Dingo. There he saw a very annoyed-looking Ponyboy trying to get away from Sylvia, but she had his arm in a firm grasp. Her long red fingernails digging into his skin. Then, she kissed him. She knew Dally would be watching as she smirked his way. Ponyboy turned snow white and rushed over to Dally, shocked at what had just happened.

"Dally! I'm sorry! I didn't -" Dallas put up a hand to stop him.

"I know, kid," he was debating whether or not to go over there and tell her off. "Let's just go see that movie."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dally sees the note Johnny wrote to Ponyboy...

The movie played on, but Dally wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't help it, his mind was on other things. He didn't even notice it was over until Ponyboy said his name.

"Ready to go, Dal?" He asked, trying to read his expression. You have to be careful with what you say to Dallas when he's in a quiet mood. If you offend him in the least bit, you could get your face beaten in. But Dally merely shrugged.

"Hey, Dally? I have something to show you when we get back to my house," Ponyboy tells him. Now, it was Dally's turn to be cautious. He didn't like surprises, but Ponyboy refused to tell him anything about it. The pair took the bus home, the ride was silent and uncomfortable. Even when they got off and opened the screen door to Ponyboy's house, Dally noticed the happy, light atmosphere was gone. In it's place was what seemed like worry and dread, and when Ponyboy handed him a folded up piece of paper; he knew exactly why.  
He began to read it:

_Ponyboy, I asked the nurse to give you this book so you could finish it. The doctor came in awhile ago but I knew anyway. I keep getting tireder and tireder. Listen, I don't mind dying now. It's worth it. It's worth saving those kids. Their lives are worth more than mine, they have more to live for. Some of their parents came by to thank me and I know it was worth it. Tell Dally it's worth it. I'm just going to miss you guys. I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy that wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything's new, dawn. It's just when you get used to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep it that way, it's a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy, but ask for me. I don't think he's ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There's still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows. Your buddy, Johnny._

__The last few lines of the note blurred and Dally's face felt hot. He was crying. Really crying. Not out of pain or anger this time, just sadness. He hadn't cried since, well, he couldn't remember. Long before he was ten, that's for sure. He bolted through the house, out the door, knowing his emotions were going to get the best of him. He ran to the lot, where he dropped to his knees and started bawling. He was choking for air and clutching his chest. Everything hurt. He tried punching the fence, but he just didn't have the energy to feel anything except sadness. He waited for the pain to subside, but it didn't. Usually, living the way greasers do, you learn to block out the things you don't want to feel, and forget the sights you don't want to remember. But he had a strong feeling that Johnny's last breath will be a moment that lasts in his head forever. Haunting him, killing him.

He couldn't tell you how long he sat there, feeling numb inside and out. He didn't know. It must have been awhile, because Soda found him. Soda had been at work.

"Dally.." He started slowly, not quite sure what to say. Dallas hardly noticed he was there. _I can handle this,_ he breathed. _I'll harden up and tough it out. I always do. _But this time, he knew he was lying to himself.

"Dallas, come on man. You can stay over tonight." Soda offered, with a sad tone to his voice. Dallas wondered vaguely about it, but it was because Soda was hurt to see the toughest guy he knew break down. Even Dallas Winston had a breaking point.

"No," his voice was shaky. "The boys ain't seeing me this way. It'd scare Pony to death. I'll be fine. I always am."

Soda sat down beside him. "They've seen all of us much worse. Pony's been much worse." He looked at him pleadingly, "please."

Dally was still reluctant, but he sighed, agreeing. "Thanks Soda." Right then, Dallas realized how much he really needed Sodapop. How much he needed the whole gang, just to keep him sane. And how much he had always needed them.

Sodapop smiled a melancholy smile, happy that Dallas was actually letting someone in. They sat there in the lot together for awhile longer, watching the sun go down. Then they headed back to the Curtis's home, where everyone's welcomed as if it was there own home.

- - - -

Ick! I hate how this ended, I didn't really know how to conclude it. But okay guys, up until now you've seen a lot of Dally and Ponyboy. So in the next couple of chapters I'm going to focus on other characters, like Soda and maybe Two-Bits court appearance? I haven't decided. Please comment and review. Leave suggestions! :D Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: This is a little more on Sodapop. Just something fun, to keep the story from being all tragic.

"Wake up Ponyboy!" Soda yelled, tackling his brother who was still sound asleep in the big bed. Ponyboy sat up groggily and wiped his eyes.

"I made your favorite! Hard eggs and chocolate cake!" _Boy, Soda sure is in a good mood today._ Ponyboy thought, still not completely awake. He got up and threw on a pair of jeans, and an old tee shirt. It was hot that morning and he'd probably end up showering and changing anyway. Stepping into the kitcdhen, Dally was smoking a cigarette, looking sleepy.

"Hey Dal..what're you doing here so early?" Dallas grabbed a piece of toast and took a swig of chocolate milk.

"I stayed the night, stupid. You were zonked out though. Pretty out of it lately, huh kid?" It was more of a statement than a question. Ponyboy nodded in response and yawned.

"Mornin' ya'll!" Two-Bit said, walking into the kitchen with Steve. Steve went directly for a piece of cake, like usual.

"Hey, look at this knife I swiped last night," Two-Bit pulled a nine-inch silver engraved butterfly knife out of his back pocket. He flipped it open, knicked his finger, and grinned.

"I'm still tryin' to get used to it, but it's a fine one ain't it?" The gang all agreed, and huddled around, making a fuss of it.

"Let me try to flip it, Two-Bit!" Soda said and took the knife. But Darry walked in and took it from him before he could try.

"Best way for Soda to hurt himself," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. It was true, Sodapop wasn't good with knives or blades. They always ended up breaking or he'd cut himself; or both. But Soda just laughed and punched Darry in the arm playfully. Darry grinned and poured a cup of coffee as Ponyboy started on the dishes. As Dally observed the scene, he found himself smiling. Family was important, and these boys were the closest he'd had to it in a long time. Dally jumped in, drying the dishes and laughing at Two-Bit's latest story about Kathy, his most recent blonde.

"Hey Dallas?" Sodapop asked once they were alone, on the way to the store to get a new pack of cigarettes. Dally looked at him, waiting.

"Why don't you move in?" He asked softly. But after seeing the shocked look on Dally's face, he talked faster.

"You're already like a brother to us. 'Specially Pony. Since I sleep with him, you can have my room. I'm sure Darry won't mind. And the couch will still be open for Steve or whoever else. It won't be a bother one bit, and if you say no, I'll probably ask Steve to anyway. Things with his dad are getting rough." Dally's first thought was to say no, that's crazy. But after hesitating a minute, he said yes. He wasn't sure what changed his mind, but he looked and Soda; who was grinning like no other, and was glad he did.

"Great Dal! We're glad to have you, buddy." Dally half smiled, happy to have a friend like Soda. Especially at a time like this. It was already humid, but the sun came out from behind the clouds, warming Dallas up just a little more. Soda noticed, too. _Thanks Johnny,_ he thought, and almost heard Johnny's faint laugh in the whistling breeze.


	7. Chapter 7

Darry Had agreed to letting Dally stay.

"For as long as he needs to," he'd told Soda. Darry was real good about being an adult figure to the boys. He'd do whatever he could for them. He would be the best leader for the gang, if they had one. Dallas thanked Darry, and he headed off to drive Soda, Steve, and himself to work. Dally was the only person left in the house, since Ponyboy and Two-Bit went to a movie. He had plans with Tim Shepard, but he was pretty bored waiting to get picked up.

Tim and Dally had always been close, though nobody really understood their friendship. One day they could be beating the tar out of eachother, and the next it's like they have been best friends their whole life. Dally guessed it was mainly because they liked to do the same things, Tim was a real hood. And if Dally hadn't grown up so close to his own gang, so close to Johnny, he probably would of joined Tim's. They both drank, jumped Socs and other social outcasts, hustled and cheated for money, fought rough, with blades and chains, and pretty much strutted around with the feeling that they ran the whole town. They understood eachother. They were more street-smart and tough than the rest.

Dally was sitting on Soda's bed, looking around. Trying to remember the last time he'd slept in a bed. He'd been used to curling up beside buildings, or next to Johnny in the lot. From time to time he used the Curtis's couch, and the backrooms at Buck's. He hadn't slept in a bedroom since he was a young kid. He smiled inspite of himself at the idea of a bed to call his own, even if it was technically Soda's. Glancing down, he saw a piece of paper sticking out of the drawer in the desk beside the bed, and he was curious. Dally wasn't trying to get into Soda's personal stuff, but knowing Ponyboy had a note from Johnny, Dally didn't want to find out anymore "surprises."

_Sodapop, _it read. Dally realized it was a girl's handwriting. Probably from Sammy or Sandy, whatever it is. That one broad he'd been with all this time.

_I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I really have no other choice. It's true, Soda. I'm having a baby. I know I'm too young and all, but I just can't find the strength to get rid of it, or give it up. It just ain't right. My parents aren't happy, they threw me out of the house with fifty bucks and nowhere to go. So I'm heading to Florida, to live with my grandma. I'm real sorry. There's something else you need to know, and it's not a good thing. I feel awful, but I have to tell you. It ain't yours.  
Now, I understand what I did was really wrong, and I don't know who's it is, Soda. I was drunk and at a party a couple weeks ago, and we haven't done anything for a month or so. I don't know if that makes matters worse, or better. But it's not yours. At least now, you don't have any responsibility in this. You don't have to worry. I hope I see you again someday, but let's face it. This is all there is to it. Sorry, once again.  
Sandy._

Dally was utterly shocked for a moment, he'd of never guessed Soda would be tangled in a mess like that to begin with. Not loving, carefree, Sodapop. He had no worries. He was always happy. But thinking twice, Dally then realized how much problems Soda had to deal with, that no one bothered to ever ask about or listen to. He'd lost the girl he loved, his buddy, and almost his own brother all in the same week. And he was still smiling. It was then, that Dallas realized that Sodapop Curtis was a lot more tough than he originally gave him credit for. He gained a lot of respect for him. He wondered if Steve knew, but doubted it. Steve was among the type to not ask questions or have serious conversations about life and problems, unless the other guy brought it up. And somehow, he knew Soda didn't.

A car horn honked, snapping Dally back to reality. He folded up the note and put it back where it was, and hurried outside to meet his buddy.

"Hi Tim," he greeted hastily. 

"Hi, Pal." Tim nodded and unlocked the door to the rusty old souped up truck of his. "How about we go put away a couple of six-packs and see how much we can hustle out of ol' Buck this week. If we get enough we can probably go pick up some new blades. I broke mine this morning, and saw Two-Bit's the other day. It was pretty tuff. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds fine, man."

Sodapop was about to leave the DX, his shift was beyond over, but he always liked to stay and help out Steve whenever he could. Steve worked full time, and Soda only part time. But there was nothing better to do. He decided to leave after awhile, it was a really hot day. He walked to the parking lot to get in Steve's car, who he'd go back to pick up later on, when Two-Bit trotted up to him happily.

"Soda, I'm free of charges! The cops let me off with a warning, since I haven't got in trouble with em' for a long time." He couldn't of been grinning any bigger.

"That's great, buddy." Soda was genuinely surprised, but glad nonetheless.

"I'm probably going to celebrate by getting boozed up tonight, you comin' along?" It was after Two-Bit asked that, that Soda knew he wouldn't ever learn from his mistakes. In Two-Bit's world, it was only wrong when you got caught. Soda never drank, so he didn't know why Two-Bit would want him to go. But Soda hadn't been partying in a long time, and it could only be good for him. So he considered it.

"Only if you let me do the driving," he said finally. Soda loved to drive, and he liked to drive fast. But he was certainly a better driver than Two-Bit was, especially when he got drunk. Two-Bit thought that that idea was just fine.

"But wait, who's gonna watch Ponyboy? Darry's not going to make it home tonight, he's staying over at work. He has to get up early in the morning tomorrow, and work late tonight, so he's just staying." Soda frowned, he was always uneasy about leaving Pony alone all night.

"Dally, or Steve. Or both." Two-Bit said, but Soda wasn't sure that they'd be the best for the job. Ah, well. It was better than nothing. Boy, Steve and Ponyboy together for the night. Dally sure was in for a treat.

- Okay, in case you didn't get it, the last paragraph is what the next chapter will be about. The three boys that don't get along at home all night, and how chaotic the things will go. It will probably be funny :D I'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dallas?" Steve asked, looking around to see if Dally was home yet. No response. _Just wait until he hears what his Sunday night plans are, because there's no way I'll be able to watch that kid all night and not get picked up for murder in the morning._ Steve knew it was a cruel thought, but he was annoyed that Soda got to go out and party, and he's stuck inside with a little kid that he can't stand much of the time. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down in front of the t.v. He needed to cool off, he'd been in a lousy mood all day, anyway. Evie was hacked off at him.

About twenty minutes went by, and he wondered vaguely about where that kid could be. Then, as if on cue, Dally and Ponyboy walked through the door.

"Hi Steve, I found the kid walking home again so I had to trail him with Tim till he noticed. Gosh, Ponyboy, no wonder you got jumped twice in the last month, you don't pay enough attention. Use your head once in awhile." _Oh golly, I sound like Darry don't I? _Dallas winced at that idea. Darry wasn't any fun anymore.

"Sorry, Dal." Ponyboy said, hoping he sounded more sincere than he was.

"Yeah, yeah. So Steve, you're stuck here too eh?"

"Mhhmmm." Steve drawled, in a sarcastic voice. Ponyboy shot him a look.

"Hey Dally, since Steve doesn't want to be here to help his - best - friend out," Ponyboy had put an emphasis on 'best,' "than we don't we -"

"Hey! Kid, you better watch your smartass comments, I'll beat the tar out of you." Steve sighed angrily, even though he knew Soda would skin him if he did.

Ponyboy smirked at that. "Oh Steve, I thought even you'd be smarter than that. Soda'd never forgive you. Kind of like how Evie hasn't forgave you for kissin' that other girl last week." When Steve looked appauled, Ponyboy went on. "Soda tells me everything."

"Ooooh, Steve, that's dirty, man." Dally chimed in, thoroughly enjoying this little spat. Steve's anger got the better of him.

"I didn't kiss her! She went in on me, and I wasn't expectin' it! But from Evie's point of view, it looked way more wrong than it was! Not that I have to give you an explanation you little ten year old kid. Get a life and stay out of mine, and everyone elses!"

Ponyboy said somethingn extremely rude back to that, and Steve had taken all he could. He lunged for Ponyboy, hitting his knee on the coffee table and toppling over in pain. Dallas was laughing uncontrollably, and Ponyboy tried to stifle a giggle. Steve's knee was bleeding a lot, though. Enough to soak through his jeans.

"Go get a bandaid out of the bathroom - top right cabinet. I think we've got some Popeye or Mickey Mouse ones, in the left though. If that would be what you prefer." Ponyboy couldn't help it, he loved teasing Steve. Besides, he hadn't heard Dally laugh so hard, ever. It was only egging him on more so.

"Shut up, kid." Steve growled and limped toward the bathroom, muttering under his breath. He returned a moment later, holding a towel on his leg.

Ponyboy started to say something, but Steve cut him off. "Shut your trap kid, don't talk to me till you reach puberty."

"Oh, come on you two," a bored Dally stated. "Kiss and makeup now."

_

Over at the party, Two-Bit was having great time. Soda was too, apart from Two-Bit trying to hook him up with one of his many blonds. Soda just wasn't looking for anything that had to do with girls; he'd loved Sandy, and he was still getting over it. Even if she did do him wrong, he needed time.

"But Soda, let me tell you somethin' man," Two-Bit slurred. "You don't really get over someone till you get someone better. And man, there are plenty of pretty girls here tonight. I mean, look at me. Kathy dumped me, and I'm havin' a ball. There's nothing wrong with a little fun, I mean -" he went on to tell a story that disgusted Sodapop, but Soda figured Two-Bit was probably right. What's it going to hurt? Him and Sandy were long over.

"Hi," a young brunette said, interrupting his thoughts. She gave him a warm smile. "Would you like a drink?" It was just then that he realized she was a waitress, but golly was she a stunner. Soda never got nervous in front of girls, so many were around him all the time that he just knew what to say all the time. But here, he stumbled for words.

"No, thanks." He smiled back, he'd tried to sound confident, but he said it too quietly. He noticed again how pretty she was. Especially when she smiled. She was a little on the short side, she must of been 5'4 or 5'5. But she had shiny brown hair that fell in loose waves down past her shoulders, she was tan, and had perfect teeth. Her bright blue eyes shined when she smiled. She was a fit girl, too. She took good care of her body.

"Okay." She turned to leave, but looked back. Soda knew she was into him then.

"How about you take the night off and dance with me," he suggested smiling, he knew girls had trouble resisting a good smile. He must admit, he had good game when he tried to. She looked happy as can be.

"I'll get a girlfriend to cover for me. Be right back!" And she bounced off. She was a cute girl. Real cute. A few minutes later, she returned. She was wearing a little yellow dress. It was a great color on her.

"You look mighty nice," he said, he couldn't keep the awe out of his voice.

"Thanks. I always throw something on under my work uniform, just in case I might a sweet guy like you." She was a confident girl, not shy, Soda realized. Not many girls said exactly what was on their mind. Especially if it had to do with a boy. Most girls just would of said thanks.

"GET SOME!" Yelled someone from across the room, Soda knew it had to be directed at him. He turned to see Two-Bit giving him a thumbs up, while dancing with three blond girls that looked somewhat trashy to Sodapop.

"That's my buddy, he's a little intoxicated." Sodapop explained to her.

"I see. You don't drink?"

"Nah, I'm the designated driver," he winked. "And anyway, I don't see a point in it. If people have to drink or do drugs to enhance their experience, they don't know how to have real fun. And most people I see usually spend a couple hours partying, and the rest of the night and next day recovering from hangovers. I don't think it's worth it."

She seemed to take this in. "You're different." She said slowly, smiling.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is." 

"GOSH PONY, I TAPPED FIVE MINUTES AGO!" An angry Steve yelled so loud the whole neighborhood could of heard.

"Whoa, Randal, calm it down a notch." Dally said, taking a drink of beer. The boys couldn't settle their dispute, so Dally suggested a good old fashioned wrestling match. When Ponboy started to choke Steve out, things got a slight bit louder.

Ponyboy released, only for Steve to turn on him and put his knees on his chest. He began to poke him hard in the chest. Chinese torture.

"Really? Ya'll are a bunch of girls." Dallas commented, bored once again with their childish "violence."

"On second thought, I've seen greaser girls put up more action than you two do." He added in.

"Dally, just because you've lived in New York doesn't make you capable of taking a bullet," Ponyboy started, then immediatley felt stupid. Dallas just grinned.

"Big whoop. I'm Dallas Winston, and I took three shots to the chest. I'm Mr. Bad. I think I'm a big boy that can handle everything." Steve mocked in a high, nasly voice.

Dally pretended not to hear him and reached for another beer. Ponyboy busted out laughing.

"You've got that right." He agreed, and then started talking in a girly voice. "Me me me me me. I'm Dally, and that's what my life revolves around. Nothing more, no one more. Me, myself, and I. I don't give a yankee dime about nothing!" He teased.

"Okay cut it out, kids." Dallas was annoyed, but all they did was laugh. Ponyboy took a beer from the refridgerator.

"I'm Dallas Winston and I drink until I drop!" Then, he chugged the beer, not leaving a drop. And he felt sick after. He ran to the bathroom, realizing he'd taken it a bit too far. He was about to pay for it.

"Payback's a bitch!" Yelled Dally from the living room. "And as for you Steve, you little punk. Don't dog on me, you piece of shit." Dallas was pretty angry at them.

"It takes one to know one, don't it Dal?" Steve cracked a grin, and Dally shook his head, wondering how much trouble he'd be in with Soda and Darry if he killed one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Opening the door quietly, as to not wake up the three boys, Soda stepped into the house. It was five in the morning, and he was expecting the worst. Three guys that can't stand each other half the time stayed together the whole night, the house was probably a disaster. But as he walked inside it wasn't bad at all, infact nothing really even looked out of place. There were a few beer bottles on the floor, an empty pack of cigarettes on the coffee table, and a few plates laying around. But that was the worst of it.

Dally was passed out on Darry's chair, with the foot recliner half up but he weighed it down some. Steve and Ponyboy were on seperate ends of the couch, Steve stretched out and Pony sitting up right, leaning his head back in a position that looked anything but comfortable. Soda was dying to know what happened, but he just slipped into the kitchen and started cooking everyone some breakfast. Pancakes with yellow food coloring and green sprinkles, bacon, and hot fudge sundaes. Sodapop was crazy about chocolate. Especially icecream and cake, and they usually had one or the other along with their breakfast.

Steve was the first one up. He tip-toed into the kitchen and tapped Soda on the shoulder, who ultimatley freaked out and gasped.

"Oh, hey Steve!" He said after he caught his breath. Steve laughed quietly.

"How was your night buddy?"

Soda thought for a moment on how to answer that. He and Riley - the pretty brunette - had had a great time, they danced and talked and laughed. He didn't make any moves, and he didn't get her number; but it was fun nonetheless.

"I had fun," he ended up replying. Steve grinned. "No, Steve, not that kind of fun." He accused, knowing what Steve was thinking.

"Well, you could of fooled me with that grin on your face. You look like a giddy little girl." Soda felt himself redden.

"Okay," Soda sighed. "I met a girl. She was awfully nice, and cute too. But.." He trailed off.

"She wasn't Sandy." Steve finished for him, sounding sorry. Soda's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. He tried to blink them away, - greasers just don't cry over girls - but he knew he couldn't hold it in.

"Look, Soda. I know you loved her man. If she loved you too, she wouldn't of done what she did. And she would of came back to you, not rejected you."

"I know," he said quietly.

"Look just give the new broad a chance," said Dally, walking into the kitchen. Soda gave him a questioning look.

"I heard the whole thing, Steve talks loud. And anyway, I saw the note Sandy wrote you. She's not coming back, Soda."

Sodapop's reckless grin was gone, replaced by a pained look. Before anyone knew what was happening, he broke down and about bawled. Steve gently pushed him outside onto the front porch, only to return a couple of minutes later.

"He wants to talk to you, Dal. He needs you right now." Steve said with an edge to his voice, he hated seeing his buddy hurt. Dally was a little taken off guard, but he reluctantly stepped outside, feeling uneasy. Soda spoke first.

"Sorry about just running out like that, you're right Dallas. I'm just torn right now, because, well -" he got a little pale - "she phoned me, and wants me there during the delivery. I don't know how in the world I'd be able to do it, we don't have the money to get to Florida, and just hearing her voice made me cry. I don't know how I could stand seeing her, especially like that. Birthing someone else's kid." He looked as sick as Dally felt. Dally wondered how he got so wrapped up in this, then realized that regardless how he felt, Sodapop had done so much for him lately, he should at least offer support.

"Well, whatta ya gonna go?" He asked, unable to think of anything appropriate to say. Soda rubbed his eyes tiredly. Looking closely, Dallas notice there were dark cirlces under them and they were puffy. He was stressed out. He looked ten years older than he actually was. A lot older than seventeen.

"I don't know...be a buddy, will ya Dal? Tell me what'd you do."

"I wouldn't go," he said simply. Sandy had wronged Soda, just like Sylvia wronged Dally. The single difference was that Sandy gotten the worst consequences. Dally thought she deserved to get what's coming to her, but Soda's different than everybody. He's understanding. Dally couldn't afford to be understanding for his life. They both frowned in unison. "I'm sorry, Soda. But I just wouldn't do it. Not just 'cause I'm stubborn, also because It's not my place to interfere. You're just askin' to get in someone's business. You don't want that. You don't need more things to worry about than you already got on your list." That was a big speech for Dally. Soda looked at him in awe.

"I suppose you're right..It's just, I love her. And I can't stand the thought of losing someone I truly love. And I know that you know the feeling," Soda looked him dead in the eye. Dally suddenly understood. He'd never get over the loss of Johnny. There was a long silence.

"Look, Soda. I get it. I'm here for whatever you decide, alright?" And with that Dally stalked off the porch and opened the gate, slammed it shut, and didn't look back. Soda knew he shouldn't of brought it up. 


	10. Chapter 10

_It's just like Soda to go all deep on me like that. Well that oughta teach him. Friends or not - you don't bring _that _up. Ever. _Dallas paced back and forth in the vacant lot for awhile, before deciding what to further do with himself. He started walking, to no specific place. Just walked.

And ended up at the cemetary where Johnny was buried. He cursed at himself for coming here, feeling the verge of an emotional breakdown and a serious migraine coming on. He'd suffered from both of those since he was little kid. He debated for awhile whether to walk around casually looking for Johnny's grave, or ask straight for help. The second option would probably be faster, therefore he could get this over with already; but he didn't like to play by the rules. Nope, Dallas Winston never takes the easy way out. He wandered around for what seemed eternity, but in reality only ten minutes had passed before he found someone to help him out.

"Hiya son, what can I do for you?" Asked the guy mowing the cemetary lawn.

"Cade - I'm looking for Johnny Cade's grave."

"What?" The guy couldn't hear over the roaring of the mower's engine.

"Johnny Cade's grave. Where is it?" Dally was somewhat impatient, somewhat afraid. The man pointed left of the lawn mower. Dallas waved him off and walked slowly that way. Johnny's grave was hard to miss, all the boys - except Dally, who was in the hospital, the school system, and even his parents chipped in a little on his gravestone. It was about three foot tall out of the ground, marble stone, and engraved in fine script. It read:

_Johnathon Austin Cade; 1949-1965_

_Son to Melanie R. Cade and Jack W. Cade_

_Beloved friend to all.  
Always in our thoughts,_

_Dallas Winston, Darry Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, Keith Mathews, & Steve Randle._

_"He rescued us all, a true hero." - Two-Bit._

Dally was surprised and yet flattered that the boys put his name first on Johnny's stone, I think it was evidence enough to everyone that Dally loved and needed Johnny the most. There was a crack of thunder in the backround, perfect. It suited Dally's mood fine, he hardly noticed it.

"How're you doing, buddy?" He started, quietly. There was so much to say, but he couldn't find the words to say them. "You've got quite a lot of people missing you right now, Johnnycake. Mostly me, man. I know Pony's taking it rough though, too," he paused to take a deep breath. His voice was starting to quiver. There was no way he was going to lose it here, in public. Even if this was the most acceptable place to bawl. "Johnny we all told you we couldn't get along without you. Why you? Why'd you leave me, Johnny? I can't take much more of life. Without you it's just too hard. You remember when I'd get hacked off at something, and you'd sit down and have a smoke with me at the park? Well I can't do that now. I can be there by myself, but it ain't the same without you. It doesn't take away the pain anymore. I guess that's life. You were a good person, Johnny. And that's what you get. That's what we all get. Another rough break!" Dallas couldn't choke back his sobs now. He rested his head in his arm that was on the gravestone, he was crying. About losing Johnny, about being a greaser, about his life, his childhood..everything. It was raining lightly now, but Dallas was dry from the old willow tree that would act as a shade from the burning summer sun, protection from the fierce rain of fall and spring, and the snowy days of winter in Oklahoma. Dallas didn't know how long he sat there, time seemed irrelevent. He took out Two-Bit's knife, and started engraving one last thing into the gravestone, it took awhile, but chip after chip he finally finished.

_I love you Johnnycake, and I'm proud of you. - Dally._

Just then, he heard footsteps from behind him and found Steve. Startled, he put the knife away and jumped up. He felt really dizzy.

"What, man?"

"Dal, there's a tornado coming. You gotta get back to the house. We've been searching for you for hours, pal." Steve told him, looking slightly concerned. Dally realized he must look a mess. With chips of stone all over his black tee shirt and jeans, puffy red eyes and windblown hair. The wind _was _pretty fierce. He hadn't noticed until then.

Dally followed Steve in silence, when they got back to the Curtis's, Sodapop rushed up to him. His usual solid, laughing brown eyes had turned to liquid in guilt and sympathy.

"I'm really sorry, Dally. I wasn't thinking straight. I-"

"It's cool, man. I know. Don't say nothin' more about it." Dally finished. Soda hugged him, happy and grinning once again.

"It's that time of the year again in Oklahoma, there's a big tornado heading down the alley. Tulsa's going to get hit, along with all the other counties on the Southwestern end of Oklahoma." A news reporter chimed in on the television. Almost as if on cue, an earsplitting crash of thunder shook the house, followed by a bolt of lightning that knocked out the electricity. Everyone heard Ponyboy jump and gasp, and Soda whispered something, trying to calm him down.

"Easy Ponyboy," Darry ordered. "Alright everyone, away from the windows." Dallas and Two-Bit took a seat behind the loveseat, you could barely see anything except the faint light of daytime through the small windows. Steve sat in the corner by the television, and Darry brought out a mattress to cover Sodapop and Ponyboy. He peeked out of the window, keeping a safe distance. Nobody had really been through a major tornado before, just the bunches of storms and wind as side effects. _Good thing Johnny ain't here, he'd be scared to death. _Dally thought vaguely. Johnny was scared of anything loud or sudden. Like thunder and lightning. He hated storms, they reminded him too much of his parents. In an odd way; Dally knew how he felt. The storm started whenever it wanted to, got loud and uncontrollable, and you couldn't predict when it would end. Sometimes it would go on all night, sometimes just a few minutes. Just like Johnny's parents when they fought with eachother or him. Dallas rested his head against the wall, exhausted.

Next thing he knew, the electricity had came back on and everyone was laughing and joking around. Dallas stood up, dumbfounded, rubbing his head where the migraine had passed.

"What?" Was all he managed to whimper, he was naseuas.

"We don't know. We thought you fell asleep, but gee. It was like you were dead to the world, Dal. You mighta blacked out. The storms been over for awhile now. The tornado just missed us. I bet the Soc side of town got hit real good, though." Two-Bit grinned good-naturedly.

Things came back into focus, another thing Dallas suffered from was abrupt fainting. Especially before or after migraines. It was weird though, nothing so serious has happened since he was twelve.

"If you were sleepin', you're the first I know of to be able to do so during a tornado." Steve joked, and went back to talking to Soda. Ponyboy was reading a book, and Two-Bit was flipping through t.v channels. Darry sounded like he was in the bedroom, probably doing laundry.

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to go to bed." Dallas said, walking toward Soda's old room. A sudden knock on the door stopped him, he was curious. Sodapop jumped up and answered it, and all the gang seemed to wait. Nobody besides the gang rarely came to the door.

"Uhm, Hi Cherry. Come in?" Sodapop seemed caught off guard.

"Hi, guys. I was just dropping by to see Ponyboy. I wanted to apoligize for something," she went on, but Dally zoned out. He knew exactly what it was. He overhead Pony talking to Soda about it. Cherry completely dissed him at school, acted like she never saw him before. It hurt Pony bad.

"Cherry, now's not a good time." Two-Bit said. You just don't show up at someone's house after a tornado. You just don't.

"Oh, okay. Well, Ponyboy I guess I'll talk to you at school monday?" She asked hopefully.

"Okay," Ponyboy's eyes lit up. Dallas was disgusted. How could he let a little broad like that tear him up inside then look at her like she was gold afterward? He snuck out of the room and got in the tiny bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**- OKAY guys :D my writer's block is over, and I'm actually really proud of this chapter! A little preview on what I'm doing next:  
I think the gang is going to end up walking around town the next day after the storm, and Two-Bit wisecracks on the a group of Socs. The gangs get in an angsty fight, and someone ends up really hurt. This is going to cause another rumble between the Socs and Greasers eventually, but not until later on in the next few chapters. Also! Dallas is going to do something that will get him into a LOT of trouble.**

**WARNING : I'm going to be switching POVs between characters in the next few chapters, because of what's going to happen next. I promise it will all revolve around Dally, and I'll mainly focus on him. You just get to get inside the other character's heads, too.**


	11. Chapter 11

As it turns out, Dallas woke up to find all of the gang passed out in the living room. Two-Bit taking up the whole couch, Ponyboy up against the wall with his book in his lap, slouched over uncomfortably, and Steve and Soda sprawled out on the floor, Steve was snoring loudly.

Darry was already up, sitting at the kitchen table and reading the newspaper. The headlines were about the tornado, it turns out many Soc homes were ruined, in rubble now.

"Me and the guys will probably go check out the scene, see what the big-time's lost." Dally commented. "You wanna come?"

Darry sighed. "I'm working." Dally wasn't surprised at this. Dallas looked out the window in silence, that is, until Ponyboy woke up.

"Golly my neck hurts," he complained.

"Well no wonder you idiot, did you see the way you slept on it?" Dally snickered.

"Yeah, funny Dal." Ponyboy was such a smartass, but with Darry here Dallas couldn't even threaten to beat him up. He found it amusing that Ponyboy hid behind his big brother. _The kid's gotta start watching out for himself sometime, or he'll end up like Johnny, _Dally thought sourly. The rest of the gang seemed to get up shortly after that, and an hour later they were walking the streets of the West Side. **(SORRY for the interruption - but I didn't know which to go by, the book or the movie. The movie says South Side, and the book says West. Gah.)**

Things were looking pretty bad, trees were down all over the place, a lot of roads were blocked off and cars were smashed and upside down and sideways. Houses were completely destroyed. Most people would be disturbed by this, but not Dally. He laughed inwardly and thought the Socs finally got some of what they deserve.

"Hey look fellas, a couple of greasers got confused - they think this is THEIR side of town." It was the voice of some Soc and his friends walking the street, also probably surveying the damage done in their neighborhood.

"What'd you say punk?" Dally started forward, but Two-Bit stepped in front of him.

"Oh, worry not, Dallas. They're just trying to get their laughs in while they can. Without their fancy stuff, they have nothing to their name. At least we have more of a reputation than what depends on cash." Two-Bit started laughing mockingly at them, and they fumed.

"Hey pal, watch it. The last thing we'd _want_ a reputation for is to be long haired white trash that doesn't have two dimes to his name." 

Two-Bit was getting angry now, no one ever smarted off to him and one. He always had to get the last word in. The rest of the gang had fallen silent, the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Back off, bub." Two-Bit's hand flew to his back pocket, then he remembered Dally had his knife. Dally flicked it out and gave it to him before you could blink an eye.

"You be on your way now, don't let us see you again." The Socs said, walking the other way. The stupidest thing you can do is turn your back on an angry gang. Dallas took advantage of the situation and charged the one that had done all the talking. He had him pinned down on his stomach and was viciously pounding the back of his head, slamming his face roughly into the concrete sidewalk. Blood was spurting out of his nose. The gang was right behind Dally, Ponyboy helped keep the guys off of Dally while he was on the ground beating the tar out of the one, their had to be at least eight guys. And eight verses five is always a rough fight. Steve had gotten slugged hard in the face, and with a gross crack, breaking his nose for the third time in a month. **(Once when he saved Ponyboy from getting jumped, the next at the rumble.)**Two-Bit had taken on two guys, and one had kicked his knee out. He was on the ground wincing in pain now, and Sodapop had chasen the others away with Two-Bit's knife.

"Guys, I can't move my leg." He panted.

"Alright, easy Two-Bit, don't move it now. Someone help me." The boys picked up Two-Bit, who was quite heavy, and carried him onto the grass to lay down. Nobody knew what to do, they were on the Soc side of town, and without any way to call someone to go to the hospital.

"Stay here, everyone but Steve." Dally commanded. He ran down the street with Steve, everyone else turned to Two-Bit. They were focusing on helping him with the pain when a car pulled up beside them. Dally was in the drivers seat of a black Mustang, that Steve must have hotwired. Nobody asked questions, and they hoisted Two-Bit into the backseat. They drove to the hospital while Two-Bit cried out in pain with every bump and pothole in the road they hit. Ponyboy winced with him, feeling for Two-Bit. Ponyboy loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a sudden roar of polic sirens, and Dallas muttered a curse under his breath. Dally was a terrible driver, and he knew it. The thing is, he _could_ be good. He was pretty good, when he tried. But Dally never tried hard at anything. Sometimes it seemed like he did the exact opposite of what people expected and wanted, even if it did make him look bad. He pulled over slowly, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Alright, Dallas. You know the drill for driving like that." Two-Bit weakly chuckled at the tone of the policeman's voice, finding it funny that the officer knew Dallas by name.

"Yes, Officer Pete, sir. My friend back there is hurt, so just give me the ticket. I gotta go." Dally snapped. The policeman rolled his eyes and began writing it up, but stopped. He looked up slowly in realization.

"Wait a second, Winston. You don't have a car like this. Nobody I've seen you with, does either. I know it from somewhere."

"It's a friend's," Dally said, ignoring the suspicious look he was recieving.

"No, I know who's this is. This is Jerry Conway's. Actually, it's his son's." He said, walking behind the car checking the plate number. "So, who hotwired it?"

Dally opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Steve blurted out:

"It was me." _Stupid idiot._"My idea," Dally added quickly. Jeesh. Count on ol' Steve to keep his mouth shut around the fuzz.

"Do you know how deep of trouble you two are in? Stealing, hotwiring, and speeding on top of that. Sorry boys, you're under arrest." He pulled out his handcuffs and opened the door to force Dally out of the car, who was threatening to put it back in drive. Ponyboy looked like he was about to cry, he swallowed nervously. Sodapop didn't look too good either, he was pale. He didn't want his best friend locked up in a federal prison. Soon, more cops arrived at the scene, along with an ambulance that took Two-Bit and the rest of the gang away.

**(Okay guys, I warned you. I'm switching POVs on and off now. I won't keep it up for too long, promise.)  
**

**DALLY:**

Man, I hate police cars. Your arms are tied behind you and there's this akward tension between everyone. Steve won't even look my way. He's really hacked off about this; for him it might mean losing his job at the station.

"Alright guys," The car door opened and two big gaurds hauled me and Steve off through the heavy doors of the prison, into my own personal living hell. It feels like I was just here yesterday. Prison is dirty. It smells and the ceiling is leaky, it's cold; dark and wet. Thankfully, I'd be in a cell with only Steve, not another stranger like last time. Oh, man Steve sure can shake. I can hear the handcuffs rattling. The gaurds opened the barred cell door, and pretty much shoved us in it before slamming it shut again. It felt like being trapped inside a cage. I turned to Steve, who was freaking out.

"Hey, man. Cool it. We don't even know how long we're in for, we could be out by tomorrow." I told him, but I knew we wouldn't be.

"I hate those damn Socs! They ruin everything!" Steve screamed, daring the prison to shout back. People did, of course. In jail, there's no such thing ad respect or calmness.

"Steve, shut up before I beat your head in." I told him, annoyed at how _loud_ he was being.

"Dallas this isn't my fault, you and your stupid driving. Why can't you do something right, for once. Just fucking once! Like drive the normal speed limit. We wouldn't have to be here!" Steve was raging. His green eyes blazing in hatred. He reminded me of how I felt the first time I got locked up.

I was ten years old. In New York. I robbed some old department store, and the clerk called the cops. I'd only taken some cigarettes and a lighter. But I guess when the cops searched me, a ten year old having those things was very illegal, and probably dangerous. I was in for two months. It was the worst, I was scared shitless. I cried every night the first month, begging and pleading them to let me out, I got beat up by the older guys countless times, embarassed, ignored, starved. When I got out, I was on my best behavior. I never wanted to go there again. Then, when I was thirteen; my dad told me he didn't want me, and threw me out on the streets. I hitched my way to Oklahoma, where my mom was. That year I met the gang, well what would be the gang. Two-Bit and Steve always hung around with the Curtis boys, so I started to, too. Then my mom threw me out, but I stayed in Tulsa. We all met Johnny about a year later, I was fourteen then. The gang was somewhat of a family to me. In New York, the gang I'd hung around with was all about a group of guys you had to comform to. With a leader, and stupid initiations all of the time. As a gang, your only concerns were to have eachother's back in fights, and otherwise look out for yourself. There were four guys in our gang. I couldn't tell you their names, I don't remember. I try to forget all of them. It half worked. I forget their names, but I remember their faces. Their pained faces. I especially remember when one guy shot down some hood right in front of my face. He died painfully, bleeding to death, crying in agony the whole time. I try my best not to remember helping the gang mug that old man with a walker crossing the street, I try to forget reform school, forget the harsh jumpings we all gave and recieved, forget the kids who had the same lost look in their eyes as Johnny. Just forget it _all._ I'd give anything to. But I can't.

"Dally," Steve said slowly, calmed down and bringing me back to reality.

"Shut your mouth Steve! Shut the fuck up!" My voice echoed, and the room started spinning. I had to sit down. Steve didn't try to talk to me again that night.

**PONYBOY:  
**

I guess one month in jail isn't so bad, Dally's had worse. Steve would probably go nuts, but they'd both be back in less than four weeks. I hope Soda'll be okay without Steve at work. I walked into our bedroom to wake up my brother. We were going to go to the Dingo for lunch, then visit Two-Bit. It turns out, he tore his ACL, and would have to stay in the hospital the rest of the week, and be on crutches afterward. He was alright, though. I smiled to myself. It's a good thing he is, I couldn't stand losing someone else.

"Soda, get up. We gotta go. It's almost noon." Soda sighed and groaned and rolled out of bed. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a gray tee shirt. Sodapop has the best looks I've ever seen. He grinned at me, brushed his hair back, and went into the kitchen.

**Two-Bit:**"Hey nurse! You got any chocolate cake, this cafeteria food just isn't cutting it for me." I laughed. I've been pissing this one off all day, and it was really entertaining.

"No." She about yelled. I laughed harder.

"Well, nice customer service! You're just a doll ain't you?" She shook her head.

"I'm going to be so glad when you're out of here." This makes me slap my knee I'm laughing so hard, another nurse had said the same thing to Dally when he was in. Ponyboy and Sodapop walked in, carrying a coke.

"That for me? Thanks, guys!" I said, taking a big gulp. Anything tasted better than water.

"How are you doing, Two-Bit?" Sodapop asked happily.

"I'm fine, this place is really boring. Now I know why nobody goes to hospitals unless it's an emergency." Everyone laughed.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know."

"Why haven't you tried?" Ponyboy asked.

"Kid, if I can lay in a bed all day and get waited on hand and foot with endless entertainment, why would I do it myself? I'm not going to try to walk till they make me." I grinned. Pony didn't use his head.

"Well me and Pony came in here figuring you'd be whimpering and miserable, but you seem happier than ever." Soda concluded.

"Yessiree. Hey, look at this!" I buzzed for the nurse.

"What?" She was really annoyed now, Soda busted out laughing.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say hi."

"Keith, stop fooling around."

"Ohhhhkaaayy, sorry for being kind." Ponyboy was laughing now, too. I took another gulp from the coke Soda brought me.

"You guys going to visit Dallas and Steve?" I asked, remembering they were in the cooler for awhile.

"Darry doesn't want us to." Ponyboy told me.

"I probably will," Soda said quietly. Ponyboy looked at him curiously.

"Way to make your own choices, princess." I told Soda. I didn't want the kid backing out from seeing his best buddy because of Darrel. Darry was really unfair sometimes. He was too protective. We all talked and joked around for awhile longer, then the boys left. I closed my eyes to take a nap, the medicine they had me on didn't really keep me up for longer than a few hours at a time. If I didn't hate needles so much, I'd of probably ripped it out of my arm by now.


	13. Chapter 13

**PONYBOY:**

The days wore on slowly, quietly, with no action. It was as if we were all on automatic; just doing the everyday-life things we had to, like sleeping, eating, breathing. Everything was tense, and akward. Everyone was on edge. Nobody was happy. Darry and Soda even got into a fight. Yeah, they _never_ fight. I guess Sodapop went to go and see Steve in jail after all, and Darry found out somehow. He blew his roof. You could hear him yelling from all the way down the lot, I'd bet.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis! There _are reasons _I didn't want you to go there without me. What in the hell makes you think for one goddamn minute that it's okay to just break the one rare rule I gave you whenever you want?" His face was redder than a tomato, veins were popping out of his neck and arms from him being so tense. He looked like he could blow smoke from his ears.

"Well I don't know, Darry! Maybe when your rules are stupid? I'm seventeen, now. You know I'm capable of making my own choices! What's it matter anyway? I don't see the big deal here!" Soda wasn't hesitating to scream back, just as loud. Bewildered, Darry had to regain his composure.

"When they look up who you are and see all the driving tickets and trouble you've gotten into and everything on your record, alls it'll take is for them to say the word and you'll be taken away from me and Ponyboy and put into a boys home! If you want that, then damnit Soda be my guest. Get out for all I care!"

Soda got real quiet, looking at his feet. But only for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Darry. But Steve would have done the same for me. He's like family. He's my _best _friend. And I'm not gonna let prison change him like it did Dally. I'm not going to let him go through what Dallas went through - and that's being alone, having no one there to talk to you or keep you company. So I don't care how you plan on punishing me, I won't ever regret or be angry at myself for doing my job as a friend."

Through clenched teeth, we found out that Darry could infact raise his voice even higher.

"Well you ain't foing your job as a brother, not to me or Pony!" Then he left. Took the truck and drove off. Gone. That's the only time I'd ever seen Darry lose his head, lose self control. Soda sat down numbly on the couch, tapping his foot to keep from going insane. It hurt me to see my happy, lively brother so stressed out.

"Soda?"

"Not now, Ponyboy." His reckless brown eyes were blazing with anger, pain, rage, and sadness. it struck me how much he looked like Dally had when we visited him in the hospital that one day. That was almost two months ago, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. I sat down beside Soda, not speaking. It seemed silent for a little while, but it was comfortable. I knew Soda would never hurt me, and I never felt weird about anything around him. I could be exactly who I wanted to be, he'd understand. He always understood.

"I'm going to Florida, Ponyboy."

I didn't think I heard him right. It was like my ears and my head weren't connected. I heard the words, but I didn't listen. They didn't register.

"Wha-what? _WHAT? _Soda no, you can't! No! Soda, no please no. Please don't go. Don't leave me here alone. No, Soda!" I started bawling and shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't just leave me here, not now. Not when the very foundation of all our lives were threatening to fall apart. When he spoke, his voice was unnaturally calm.

"Ponyboy, I know it'll be hard for you but I got to. Sandy would never forgive me if I didn't. She needs someone there for her, and after all I went through with her I'd never be able to forgive myself for not being there. You'll be alright, I know it Pony." I wished he was kidding, bbut by the look on his face, I knew he was dead serious. I wished someone would just come and kill me. I wish that Soc Bob _did_ kill me that night. I bolted out of the front door, trying to get away from reality.

**STEVE:**

Life in jail _blows._ I woke up one morning aching all over. It wasn't the best night of sleep I've ever had. It was probably one of the worst. Dally was still asleep. It occured to me that either he was up all night, or he was just _used _to sleeping in jail. Maybe a little bit of both. I sighed, wishing I had Soda to talk to. At least I wasn't gonna lose my job. Soda talked to our manager for me. We've been in here almost two weeks now. Two to go.

I wondered vaguely if my dad knew, or cared, that I was in jail. He probably didn't, and if he did he wouldn't care anyways. So it was a stupid thought. I wish I had a cigarette, and I wish Dally didn't punch me yesterday. My eye really hurt.

I was just talking, about how I couldn't wait to get back and see the gang. And he was in a really pissy mood, but he's so unpredictable. I didn't know he was _that _mad. He just punched me in the eye, turning it purple, and told me to leave him alone and shut up. I wasn't too fond of being clobbered, so I did. He's been muttering stuff in his sleep about New York. I wonder why he's been thinking about that. Usually he'd beat down anyone that mentioned New York. He wasn't exactly proud of being a hoodlum. He liked being titled "tough," and "careless." But he wished he didn't get all the bad breaks. He just wished life was easy, but since it wasn't, he _tried_ to make it as hard for himself as possible.

Sometimes I think about what would've happened if he died that night the cops shot him. We all for sure thought he was. I know I wouldn't be in jail right now..that's for sure. But I'd never wish death on Dally. Hell, I wouldn't wish death on Ponyboy, and God knows I can't s_tand_ that kid sometimes. When he's supposed to act tough, he wimps out. When he's supposed to keep his trap shut, he's being a smartass. And he wanted to do _everything _with Sodapop. Not that I'm jealous or complaining, the kid just annoyed me.

I wish I knew how Two-Bit was doing. Probably fine, he always is. He's a tough fighter. He's been to New York too. Not lived there, like Dally. And he wasn't as dangerous as Dally, either. Dally was tough. Tougher, colder, meaner than the rest of us. Dally didn't care bout anyone, except maybe Johnny. I don't know why, Johnny was so quiet. But I guess that was refreshing to Dal. But Two-Bit got jumped by four guys once, and he fought off every one of them. That's _tuff._ It takes a lot of guts and strength to be able to handle multiple guys at a time. I kind of admire ol' Two-Bit, and I'm jealous as _hell. _He's got a great mom, funny, too. And a sweet little sister. He's got a decent home to live in, and a car that he didn't even have to pay for. His mom paid it all. She would let that guy get away with murder, I swear. But then again, Two-Bit was one of those people you just didn't mind doing stuff for. He's a real good guy, nobody ever really gets mad at him.

I saw Dally waking up out of the corner of me eye, and the guards came walking down towards our cell. We were probably going to get let out for food, or new clothes, or forced to go out with the other guys and just pretty much sit around and get in fights. I hated doing that. I stood up slowly, bracing myself for whatever was coming next.

**- Yawn. This might chapter might have bored you guys, but out of all the characters in **_**The Outsiders**_**, Steve was the one we heard the least about. We didn't really know any of his feelings, so this is me; creating a solid personality for him. The next chapter'll have some action, promise (: - **


	14. Chapter 14

**SPECIAL CHAPTER : RATED R FOR VIOLENCE & LANGUAGE. I'm done switching POVs, now.**

PART 2:

Dallas woke up to Steve pacing back in fourth on the cold, concrete floor of the cell. He'd had a migraine for days now, and Steve certainly wasn't helping. _Oh, it'll be fine. You have your buddy with you this time. Jail won't be as bad this time._ Bullshit. Steve was annoying. It was even _worse _than being alone.

"Damnit, Steve! Do you mind? I'm tryin' to sleep here."

"Dal, you've been sleeping ninety percent of the time we've been here. I think you'll live." _Oh, _so _that_ was how it was going to be. Steve was going to be mouthy.

"Shut your mouth, Steve. You might be a pal and all, but I'm not afraid of you _or _hurting you. Savvy?" Dallas asked, loud and clear.

"You know what, Dallas? I'm sick and tired of your act. You act like you're the tough hood, the big guy. You act like everyone should worship the ground you walk on. Get over yourself!" Steve sounded anxious. Anxiety, another thing Dally suffered from. Steve didn't know that, of course. No one did. Johnny did, but Johnny was gone now. _Fuck._ Johnny was gone. Remembering that simple fact put Dally in a worse mood than he was in. Steve continued when Dallas stopped listening to him ramble. "Yeah, that's what you do Dally. I can't wait till you get what you deserve, you treat people like shit! Everyone has their days where they can be an asshole, but damnit your time has long been up."

"Steve, you'd better watch it."

"Or what? You'll beat me up? Damn, Dally. I'm real scared." He mocked sarcastically. Dally clenched his fists. "You remember the night you got shot down? You're weak. You can't even handle fucking living on your own. Everyone has problems Dallas! Everyone! You know, I wish Johnny would've died sooner. So you wouldn't be such a shithead all of the time."

There was a sudden silence. Steve had gone too far. MUCH too far with that one.

Dallas charged after him, slamming him into the cell wall. Steve yelped in pain, his back had his hard. Dallas threw him to the ground, causing Steve to hit his head. He got over top of him, but Steve punched a good one in Dally's gut, just raising Dally's adrenaline. He started swinging fiercly, pounding Steve as hard as he could.

"Shit, Dallas! Stop..Stop Dal, please.." Steve pleaded inbetween curses and gasps. He was losing conciousness. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and nose, spurting all over Dally. But Dallas wouldn't stop, he heard the crunch of Steve's already broken nose, his face was sliced open by Dally's ring. _His ring. _Dallas stopped suddenly.

"Oh shit. Fucking shit!" He screamed and jumped off of Steve, sliding as far into the corner of the small cage as he could. He remembered seeing Johnny, in the lot..beaten half to death, gashed in the face by a ring, leaving a scar he'd carry till he died...

Dallas looked fearfully at Steve, who was coughing and choking on his own blood. He rolled over to breath, and cried in pain. He passed out cold. All Dally could do is stare. Steve was a smartass, cocky, son of a bitch. But did he deserve what he just got? Maybe not. Dallas was having second thoughts. He actually felt kind of...s_orry..._for something he'd done. Or maybe he was just going fucking insane.

He ripped at his hair. The silence was tearing him apart. He couldn't stand one more day in this fucking place. He had to get out..now.

"GUARD!" He called, as loud as he could. "I want to use my one phone-call."

Five minutes later, Dally was dialing the Curtis's number.

"Hello?" The voice was Sodapop's.

"Soda," he panted. "You have to come get me outta here, man. And Steve. The bail's gonna be a lot, but you have to. I'm going to die, Soda. I'm going to die.."

"I'll see what I can do." Soda said, and hung up.

**Sorry it's so short. I was in an "angsty" mood, so I had to write my way through it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This has nothing to do with this chapter or my Outsiders fanfic, so if you don't care; just go down and read the story. For those loving ones that do, though; I've started a new fanfic. One that I think is a million times better already than this one. I like my style of writing better, and with this story I can be more in character and intune because I know it so well. It's a Twilight fanfic, but I promise you it's not like that others. It's called Love Lasts Forever. Almost. (I know, geesh. Corny title.) But give it a chance, reviews are great. Thanks guys :)**

Soda was thinking a mile a minute. He had too much on his plate. Ponyboy was off again, and nobody could trust him on his own anymore since he hitch hiked to Windrixville. He had to find him. But Dally sounded desperate for help. He wondered momentarily why Dally had called instead of Steve. But that thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he found Ponyboy wandering the streets, borderlining Social terroritory. Soda was in the family truck, so it was easy for him to catch up to his brother.

"Ponyboy, what in the hell are you doing? Get in the car." Soda almost never cursed at Ponyboy, he just couldn't help it. He was too stressed out.

"No."

"What? Pony, c'mon." He asked in a softer, more pleading voice. Ponyboy stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to argue with Soda today. Ponyboy had spend the last half an hour thinking and crying. He looked at Sodapop's worn out expression, and opened the passenger's side door to the beaten up truck.

"Thank you." Sodapop sighed in relief. Ponyboy didn't say anything; but he was always pretty quiet, so Soda didn't think twice about it. They rode for another ten minutes in silence.

"Where are we going?" Ponyboy asked once they had passed their own home.

"Two-Bit's."

"Why?"

"Cause, kid. Dallas and Steve need to get out of there, something isn't right. And we all know we need them here, just as much. So I'm bailing them out. But I'm going to need money. So we're going to see Two-Bit." Ponyboy wasn't surprised, Sodapop would do anything to help out a friend in need, no matter what kind of crazy scheming it involved. Ponyboy jammed his hands into his pockets, searching for any spare change. He found a buck-fifty, had found the fifty cents on the street the day of the tornado, in the Socs neighborhood, and the dollar was all that was left over from when Johnny and him were in Windrixville. He held it out to Soda offeringly.

Soda glanced over, smiling slowly. "Thanks Pony," he said, pulling into Two-Bit's driveway. "Be right back." He got out of the truck and went up to the front door, where Two-Bit's little sister, Jenny, answered. She let Soda in, only for him to return a few minutes later with ten dollars.

"One from Jen, six from his mom, and three he found laying around." Soda said, counting it proudly. I noticed the manilla envelope on top of the dashboard, labeled _Paycheck._ Ponyboy then realized how serious Soda was about this. He was spending his whole paycheck to help get his bestfriend out of jail.

"And twenty three from Darry's earnings so far this week. He won't notice. I'll say I took a trip to the grocery store, which won't be lying too much. Just try not to eat all of our food, Pony. He won't notice."

They were still a lot short, and Soda had one more idea. They drove West, toward Cherry Valance's house.

_

"Dallas Winston and Steve Randle, please. I have all the money right here." Soda layed it out on the table, as Cherry'd been much too kind and gave them way more than they deserved. The parole officer looked at Soda surprisingly, but took his keys and headed down the long aisle holding rows and rows of cells. He stopped at one near the end, unlocked the door, and out burst Dally, with Steve following slowly and holding his head and wiping his face.

"What happened!" Shrieked Soda, going white.

"I think I need to go get stitches, Soda."

"Darry'll do it for you, but who did this to you?" Soda turned and looked at Dallas in realization. "No.." He stated in disbelief. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dallas said, almost prissy. Steve shot him a disgusted look. Soda didn't ask anymore questions.

"Ouch! Darry, that kills man." Steve grimaced while Darry sewed up Steves lip, and eyebrow where Dally's ring had gotten him.

"Suck it up, princess. I'm doing this in your benefit. Hush up and quit your whining." Darry joked.

Dally had gone somewhere, roaming around. He looked pretty upset. Everyone predicted he wouldn't be back for the night. The gang wasn't aware of the fight Dallas and Steve had, all they knew was that Steve was beaten badly; and he and Dally weren't speaking. _Sooner, or later they'd put two and two together. _Steve thought hastily. He hated Dallas now. He wanted revenge, but at the same time, that would destroy the gang. Without Johnny holding Dally back, who knows what trouble he'd get into, and if he died Steve would feel guilty. 

But at the same time, who was Dallas to get Steve thrown in jail and scarred for life physically and emotionally for life?

_Life's a drag,_ Steve thought; lighting up a cigarette after Darry cut the string to his stitches. _But it can't get much worse from here on out._

Little did they know, they were soon in for another rude awakening.


End file.
